1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bush cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bush cutting apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the mulching of bushes and the like for their trimming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brush cutting structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and wherein cutting blades for such cutting is indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,012. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,257 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,830 are examples of prior art mulling and brush cutting structure respectively.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact portable housing arranged for ease of mobility and for orientation relative to bushes for a trimming and cropping procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.